Innocent Sin
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: There's just not enough love for this couple, huh? A different take on the ending of Persona 3, as well as the end of the Hermit Social Link. And to think, it all started with just a pair of eyes looking over a cellphone background...  Minato/Isako


Innocent Sin

"No... No way... It can't be..." Quickened breathing. Eyes burning into another; confusion, pain, anger... they were taking over my thoughts. "Is this a joke?"

I saw it... Minato Arisato, a student of mine... I was just going to confiscate his cellphone, due to school regulations of not allowing cells on school premises... but his cellphone background... the one that had said "i luv u" in a deserted sandy ruined region... 'Maya's' confession to 'Tatsuya'... MY confession to Tatsuya... The only way my student could've gotten his hands on this... was... Oh god no... I can feel my face, my cheeks burning...

"N-No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

"C-Calm down, Ms. Toriumi!" I heard the panicky little spaz Mrs. Terauchi overreacting behind me. She was always a spaz of that caliber. "Help! Someone call a doctor!" She left the faculty office, her heels clicking off down the hall.

Come on, Toriumi... calm down... don't hyperventilate now... ...I calmed. My notebook is my screen; I don't want to see him... I don't want him to see ME... "Minato-kun... don't tell me..." Why am I having problems getting the words out? "You're Tatsuya?" I peer my eyes out to see him. His pale-colored face, his midnight blue hair, his shining grey eyes... no, not silver, grey...

"I-I... I said all that... to you?" One of my favorite games that I played for a long time was an MMORPG that was cool before it got shut down, 'Innocent Sin Online.' That game was my escape, where I got away from it all. Then, one day while leveling one of my alts, 'Maya', I had found HIM. Tatsuya. Well, more like I met some random newbie and I gave him the name 'Tatsuya' since he couldn't come up with one on his own. Seemed that whenever he was on, we always chatted more than played, and all of a sudden, he just became the guy I went to whenever I wanted to alleviate my stress, or when I felt like bitching about how life sucked. It was all... "I... I...!"

Oh no... I'm panicking again, my face feels really uncomfortable as the realization's hitting me. "No, no no no... This is bad... Nooooooooooo!" I feel myself dropping to the floor; I'm on my knees, and tears are starting to come out of my eyes. The man who I made that confession in the sand to... he was the same man... The same man who, at one point, I felt comfortable enough to say that I not only liked younger men, but I had a crush on a particular student in my class! I had indirectly told Minato-kun, through Tatsuya, that I had a CRUSH on him! "Th-this can't be happening..."

Despair... no, it feels more like... I can't bottle this up... "I quit this school! I'm leaving! I'm never coming back!" This is what it must be like to have your heart break in such a spectacular manner. This... this isn't even CLOSE to being fair! "Ohhhh, I wish I was dead! Just kill me now!" I can't have Minato... I couldn't have Tatsuya... And now I have to accept that both people are the same young man... I mean, if Tatsuya was someone else, I knew I could've had a chance to be happy, but... Tatsuya is Minato... and Minato-

"Hello, Maya-san..."

WH-WHAT? I feel myself backing away a little. It was his voice. Minato Arisato's voice, from lips that are wearing a faint smile. It... It's starting to feel soothing to look at his face... "Th-Then you really are-!" I shake my head, getting the last tears out, the last bit of crying out. I sigh, and I look at 'Tatsuya...' Why... "I... I..." Why does my face still feel warm? "I'm... Maya..." It... doesn't sound weird... to admit this... to him. "I'm Maya..." ...Ugh, this is stupid. "I'm Maya, dammit! You got a problem with that!" He doesn't seem to want to say something now... Why are you so quiet?

"Why don't you say something! Geez! You idiot!" I turn my head, I feel my face getting all hot again. "This is so embarassing!" My eyes see him; his beautiful, cold, cooling eyes were still on me. I do have to admit though, he was there for me... "But... Th-There was one thing I wanted to say... If we ever met face-to-face..." His eyes, now they're more intent on me. "...It was thanks to you that I was able to turn my life around. So... I-I'm grateful." It was because of our chats together that I started taking my teaching career seriously again. But... Wait, he's smiling at me. Is that his-oh, that little-

"Wipe that smile off your face! Or I'll wipe it off for you with my fists!" That'll teach him to-ooh... that was a little off of what I wanted to say... no, it was the WRONG thing to say... DAMN IT, what's wrong with me? All I can do is just look in his eyes... odd, I just seem to forgive him for standing there, but now I just feel all confused emotionally. "U-Um... If you don't mind..." Ugh, I'm stammering again. Even for being... well... HIM... Minato's still an admittedly desirable student. "I-If you... don't... mind... urgh..." He's looking at me again. "M-Maybe we could have dinner..." There, I had... wait, did I just offer him a chance to go out with me? M-Maybe this isn't such a... no, this doesn't feel... oh, maybe I should just say 'To hell with all this!' and just run away from him... maybe then I won't have to think back to this, on how I just acted like such a cougar to him-

"Yes. I'd love to have dinner with you, Ms. Toriumi..."

...Wait... A-Am I hearing things? "Wh-...Wh-What?"

"I want to go out with you tonight. I even know a great place, too."

Minato... he just... said YES to me... DID he just say yes to me? "M-Minato-kun..."

"I felt a bond between the both of us, ya know." He said simply, smiling at me once more. He's... taking a step closer... "All our time chatting, being your ear as you complained about your job, and even your crusade to save the game... to save OUR Innocent Sin, Ms. Toriumi... I felt a connection there... Our special Link, you could say... Maya-san..." He said my 'other name...' The names that connected us to our Innocent Sin personas...

"...I... Isako... My real name's Isako, Minato-kun..."

His eyes are looking into mine, and he's getting closer to me-I don't even know how he weaved his hand into mine, in such a fast, fluid motion. His eyes, his face... with his hair and physique, he's so charmingly handsome now... Well, now that I'm seeing him in this perspective- "Isako Toriumi..." ...That's it. My name, passing through his soft, kissable-looking lips of his. I think that cinched it, sealed the deal: I... I just fell for my student all over again. "Yes... I like that. Very alluring." He looked up into my eyes.

"M-Minato-kun?"

"Isako, I want to pick you up tonight."

"WHAT?" Oooh... shit, I think I said that too loud... ...Good, no one came in to see what was wrong... I wonder WHERE that freakout Terauchi went off to... "You... are you even serious, you idiot?" I chastized him.

"Yes, I am." Oh, was he practically oozing charm and maturity. "I know I'm younger, Isako... but, let me show you how 'mature and intense' I can be." He... I can't believe he remembered THAT specific thing I said to him... back at the MMO... "I'd... I'd really like to get your number and address so I can come over." He's so calm, so damn confident, so full of himself that he thinks he actually might... well... ...okay, I can't hide it. I'm impressed with him... so much so that I gave him my address and both my home and cellphone numbers. Now... will I regret that? "That's where you live? The place I had in mind's actually not too far from your place..." ...Really now? "Anyway, I'll see you tonight-" The sounds of the faculty lounge door opening made me almost jump right out of my high-heels. "Anyways, thanks for the great advice, Ms. Toriumi! I'll take it to heart!" He lied in front of me and whoever was behind me, and he's giving me a wink, and now he's gone...

"Toriumi, you're okay now?" Oh, goodness, it was Terauchi.

"...Yeah... Yeah, I think I feel much better now."

000

"I... I'm getting ready... to go on a date with... with Minato..."

It just felt like something I had to repeat over and over to myself... It started the instant I got home and put my school case away. I had discarded my teaching clothes into the hamper, taken a shower, and was now looking around for one specific little thing to wear... something that just had to be fashionable for him... ...I don't really care that I'm trying to look nice for a high school boy... Minato, is Minato...

"Ah, here it is! It's been about a good while since I last wore you... I hope this will be good enough for him!" I found what I was looking for. Not a moment too soon, if I may add. My favorite black evening dress, with that long slit going down one side of it. Looking at myself in the mirror, wearing my favorite combination of black lace panties, garter belt, black thigh-high nylons, and black high heels, I put the dress on, smoothing it all over my body. "Mmmm... Yes... Minato... he'll love this for sure!"

000

Minato looked like such a handsome, mature gentleman. He was wearing a nice suit and everything, and he smelled so alluring! Although, he did look a little tired, at least... I think he did... He told me that I looked so beautiful as well; especially when he saw my leg peeking out of the slit in my dress, commenting that he was quite aroused by the thought of me in stockings, I knew that this was THE right combination. I had suggested we eat at someplace nice and simple... he took me to this fancy restaurant that I didn't even know EXISTED by my place... or even in the city for that matter!

He told me to order whatever I wanted, and after, he had told the waiter both his and my orders, acting like a true gentleman in my presence in an effort to try to impress me, and succeeded with flying colors. I reminisced with him about things like the trip to Kyoto, and all of our moments together in the MMO. I thanked him again for hearing me out and for reaching out to me to turn my teaching career around. He told me he was glad about that, and I just got lost in the sparkle of his eyes. Then the bill came, and it was pretty expensive food too... I couldn't even get the chance to offer to help pay but... now I just have to know WHERE Minato got so much money. I never heard of him doing any part-time jobs... so how could he have gotten so much? He was RICH compared to me and yet he still lived in the dormitory! Where did he get all that MONEY?

Oh well... Then after, we enjoyed the stroll down towards a quaint looking park. We both had sat on a park bench, looking up and letting our eyes get lost at all the stars we could see in the sky. It was odd; we were still in the city, so we shouldn't be able to see so many stars with all the lights around. Even so, I told him that I loved seeing all of them at the same time. He told me that my beauty outshone every single one of them. I know it was a sweet cheesy nothing to say, but if my blushing face was any indication, I was glad he said that to me.

000

"Did you have a good time tonight, Isako?" He asked me, coming back to my place after we spent some time at the park.

"Th-This is... hard for me to admit..." I said sheepishly, as I look in his soft, endearing eyes. "But..." I can't deny it... I can feel a big grin stretch out across my face. "Yeah... Yeah, I had a great time!" I giggled. "It's funny, you know? It's not everyday a woman my age gets so impressed by a handsome and cool teenager like yourself, Minato!"

His handsome smile did seem to shine from his pale, snow-like face. "Well, I feel honored to have met your standards, Isako."

"Still... I had a wonderful time with you, Minato." This felt so fun; I almost felt like I was a schoolgirl again. My cheeks were getting all pink, and I honestly felt genuinely happy. "Even in person, you really are such a great man, Minato."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, Isako." He said so softly to me, looking into my eyes as he took my hand and-*gasp!* He... he just took me in his arms! He's got his arms wrapped around my body! He's holding me so close to him... "Because this wonderful time of yours is only just starting." His intentions, so smoothly voicing his desire...

"Mmm... You're good, Minato." I gave him a cute smirk of mine. "But I'd like to see you try to-"

"Oh believe me, Isako... I will."

And that settled it. Right outside the door to my place, Minato Arisato, my former student, my handsome Tatsuya, my young love... he took my lips right then, right there, right now. I felt the force in his lips, it had felt needy, desperate, and gentle... and to think, I can't believe it all came from just ONE KISS! It felt so INTENSE to be kissed like that, and... so needed... I want more. Oh gods I want so much more!

I break free of his lip hold, and I know I can feel myself blushing all over and smiling, not regretting this night at all. "...S-So mature and intense indeed..." His smile at me was warming to see, as my hand opened the door. "Well, c-come on in then. What fun the both of us shall have..."

000

It was so surprising.

The instant we both got inside and took off our shoes, he had just thrown himself onto me like a storm of teenage lust! Our lips met accordingly, our bodies moving in constant motion, until here we were, on top of my bed, our hands exploring each other, our tongues meeting fervently, repeatedly-oh gods he has the juiciest tongue I've ever tasted! Our hands roamed as well, his fingers on my arm and side, and, well, I'll admit I couldn't keep my hands off of his slender body either. He felt so thin through the fabric of his clothes. It felt so unreal-I practically tore his suit and shirt off while our lips fought for control, and his chest, it was so warm, so smooth...

Our tongues continue wrestling with each other, and I just let my lips latch onto his, and I start groaning in our joined mouths! Oh my goodness, my tongue just winds up in his mouth-I just want more of him! His arms are wrapping around me too-Mmmmm, Minato... this young man's so good with his tongue... he tastes so perfect to me! He's making me feel so good, so warm, so appreciated! And he's only doing this with his TONGUE-oooh, just think of where he could put that tool of his to good use!

Wha? He pulled his mouth off of me! Noooo... his eyes are piercing me, he heard me cry out needingly. "T-Tatsuya..." I say quietly to him. He literally stole my breath. 'Tatsuya' and Minato... they're the same person... I want him so much.

"Don't worry... I want to make you feel so good, my Maya..." He replied in a husky tone back to me, his hands finding their way to my hair. "So let me."

"Heh... then show me what you're made of, MY Tatsuya..." There's no reason why I can't act a little proud, calling Minato out as if it was a challenge-...his lips on my tongue. I guess that's a good enough answer, pinning me in place with his arms. Mmmm, I feel his soft lips on my cheek now, then my jaw and neck... Oooh, how can he be this good a kisser? I bet he practiced with some girls that're more his age... maybe Takeba or that Aigis girl... or maybe even Kirijo-ooh! He's sliding the straps off of my shoulders! He wants to see me naked?

He's sliding the upper segment of my dress down my body, and I feel so exposed, my bare chest in plain sight! Why-why do I feel so warm all of a sudden? My face feels so hot, and my body does as well, and I can feel him sliding the rest of my dress off of my legs too! I look into his eyes... his eyes, they're on me, they're all over my body. My bare arms, chest, my garter-clad waist, my stocking-covered legs, my lace panties-ooh god this is making me so wet-I feel so vulnerable right now.

"Isako... you look so..."

"...so... so what? Minato, please tell me! Please don't give me the silent treatment-what do I look-"

"Divine, Isako. You look like a goddess." ...Did he just tease me? Waiting so long to give me a compliment, I don't care that his lips are on my chest now, he's... oh... oh wow... He really knows how to make me forgot about being mad at him... Mmmmm, god, I'll never know how he got so good with his lips... He's putting them on my nipple... oh, he's licking it! His tongue, his wondrous tongue feels so good on me! He's giving me so much pleasure, this wonderful young man!

"M-M-Minato..." My body feels like it's alight with warm sparks, my whole body feels out of control, I can't stop myself from moving all around, even with his arms trying to keep me in place, his lips continuing to help themselves on my breasts, moving on to the other one. Ohhh my god, he's getting me so wet right now, and he's on top of me to boot, please don't feel me-please don't feel how wet you got me because of your advances, Minato Arisato!

"Isako..." He lifted his lips off of me, but I can feel it now; his fingers are pressing into me through my panties, I can't even keep a moan holed up to myself. "You're so wet... so you're enjoying this?" He looked up into my eyes, his digits unceasing their motions, they're tugging the crotch to the side, and I can feel the air in the room touch me there. If it wasn't for the calm aura in his enchanting grey eyes I would've almost ignored his thought completely.

I could only nod to him, and from his gentle, lax smile of his, I just had to have my share of this too. "Don't stop... please don't stop, Minato..." Even with the little assault his warm fingers were doing to my bare pussy, I sat myself up and pulled him in closer with one arm. My other hand moved down to his crotch, returning the feeling of him fingering me. The sound of his breath caught momentarily in his throat was just what I wanted to hear as I undid his fly, following with both my hands pulling the rest of his pants down, with my beloved 'Tatsuya' complying more than willingly-

...No...way...he's...

"Isako?"

"Minato..."

"Isako..."

I looked up back into his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his innocent confusion, and I just kiss him quickly, giving him a bit of a tugging through his underwear.

I must be the luckiest woman in the world!

000

Here we both are.

The final articles of clothing stripped away...

Minato and I... we're both exposed... naked to each other... no more secrets or need to hide behind screens or code or even the morals of society...

My body was aching for him... His body looks starved for me.

"Minato..."

"Isako..." He leaned forward towards me as I was laid on my bed, and he pressed his lips to mine.

I could feel it in his kiss, he seemed a little off. Is there something wrong with him? "...Oh, am I making you nervous now, Minato?" I touched his cheek as I made that little comment. My eyes peeked down to his pillar of manhood that's coming very close to entering its new warm den. Or was it... is this really his first time? "Have trust in me, Minato... I'll take it."

"Isako..." His voice gave way, he sounded like he was weak, and getting weaker. "I love you." His hands took a hold of my sides, and-oooh my god, he's pushing himself inside me. Inch by inch he's filling me up with only his maleness. "I love you so much...!" He buried himself completely inside me. I feel like I've been stuffed, my Minato single-handedly claiming me right here, right now. His eyes are looking into mine; they look like they're getting more pale, and yet I can see them shining too, with some unknown determination. "I love you, Isako Toriumi!"

"..." I let my legs wrap around his thighs, more skin touching upon skin. "I love you too, Minato Arisato..."

"Isako..."

And then he started. His rhythm began and I felt myself being tugged and pulled along his pillar of meat. I can only moan as he continues on, impaling me-it feels like his dick was made just for me and for me only. And I'm more than happy that he is a perfect fit. His dick is the best I've ever had inside me! All those toys-they failed spectacularly at replicating what I thought my Tatsuya's cock would be like! And now it's here, it's right here, the real deal, pumping itself inside me!

I moan outloud, my fingers digging into the bedsheets beneath me. His hands are feeling up my back, sinking the tips of his fingers into my skin, his warm hands and digits sinking themselves deep into my back, almost like he wants me all to himself. And the way he's laying his head underneath my own, the vibrations of his very grunting and groaning fading into my collarbone, oh my god it feels so good! And it's nothing compared to very motions of his cock pushing itself in and out of me! Filling me to the brim with his manhood, pulling all but his tip out of my aching pussy, the empty feeling making me lust for more of my student, and he obliges to my demand all too willingly.

I moan and cry out for him as my legs lift up enough to wrap themselves around his hips, demanding even more of his young thickness. His grunting and groaning, they're turning louder, more desperate, he's even starting to moan louder than I am. My hands take to his head, and I pull him in for a kiss; his voice, his embrace, his teenage lust, I can't get enough of him! It felt fast, frantic, and with our tongues fighting each other as he continues to push his way deeper inside me.

I can't help but moan loudly inside our joined lips, my own sound seeming to vibrate against my lips, my fingers moving to the top of his silky hair, keeping his lips on mine, tasting so sinfully perfect to my lips and tongue. Ooooohh-he's moving faster, pushing harder, I can feel myself clamping onto his perfect penis, I'm moaning even louder inside him. He broke his lips off of mine, his delightful cries filling my ears once more, my own cries joining his. He's so good-too good-TOO GOOD!

"Isa... Isako! I can't wait-I'm-"

"Yes! Come, Minato! Come inside me! Let me have it all! Fill me completely! Minato!"

"I-ISAKO! AAAHH-"

His voice sounds so heavenly! My god... he's coming inside me! I can feel it all! I can feel every single wave of his love filling my insides up, coursing all around-he's really giving me every single drop of his love! He's giving his love to me, only to me! Tatsuya's filling his Maya up...

Oh... GOD...

"M-Minato... That was amazing..." He really knocked the wind right out of my body. We're both breathing really heavily, I can tell. "Y-you were..." I started caressing the top of his head, my fingers running through his soft hair. "The best..."

"I-Isako... I'm..." His head's nuzzling up against my hand, his breathing's becoming more calm too. "...I'm... happy..."

"Minato..." I pull him into another kiss. I leave it nice and soft, just for him. I feel so completely warm now. "Thank you... for everything."

"Isako... I... love... you..." He shuffled himself closer to me, his body pulling his cock out of my pussy, where I can feel his thick cum oozing out of my snatch. He laid his head beside me, his eyes already closed, and a cute smile plastered on his lips. I wrap my arms around him, keeping him close to me.

"I love you too... Minato..."

"Minato...?"

...Did he...

"Minato?"

...stop breathing?...

"Minato? Minato!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh... thank God! He's breathing again! Albeit slowly, but... ...Why did he stop breathing, though? Did he just have some kind of an attack? Did he just... DIE right there and then come back? This doesn't make sense!

...Still... he even feels warmer now... warmer than when we were fucking, warmer than when we went out, when I held his hand.

"Minato..." Yeah, I can hear him breathing through his nose, and he's throwing his arms around me while still asleep. Even though he just scared the crap out of me right now, I can't help but smile knowing that he's okay now. "...My Tatsuya... MY Minato... please don't scare me like that again..." I lay myself back down and I kiss him on the forehead.

I'll have to ask him what that whole 'dying on me' thing was about... but I'll wait until the morning. Right now... this feels too perfect.

Minato... my Innocent Sin...


End file.
